


Technical drawing

by Womble1



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble1/pseuds/Womble1
Summary: Who doesn't like a good cross section diagram?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Technical drawing

Virgil was staring at the wall in his workshop, well more specifically at the poster on the wall. Although don't let him hear you call it that. Oh no, that was a mechanical systems drawing of his beloved Two. Every electrical relay, every nuance of the design carefully detailed complete with third angle projections and cut away details. Yes there were prettier pictures of the great green beast, but this wasn't about artistic appreciation, this was detail, and lots of it. Virgil had mounted the massive diagramme behind an acrylic sheet to allow him to annotate over the top of it. You see this wasn't just a picture to be admired, although admired it was, this had a practical purpose. This was where made note of any changes he had made, or adjustments that were needed, or plotted out what he would tackle next. The plastic was covered in his spidery scrawl in a variety of coloured whiteboard markers. Sometimes the colours meant something, other times they were just what was near to hand. So having consulted his previous notes, and gathered what he needed, Virgil set off to work on his first task of the day. 

Hours passed before Virgil was back in the workshop area, his clothes slightly messier than before. He stepped up to the diagram on the wall, ready to cross out the items he had competed and generally update the information. But something about the image didn't feel right, the balance of colours maybe? He squinted, trying to work it out, then he spotted it. There were notes that were not in his distinctive typeface. Never could Virgil's handwriting be mistaken for the cheerfully rounded letters that caught his eye. As he looked he spotted more and more of this hand marking his precious drawing. What the hell? He started reading the annotations that had been put next to various parts of the massive ‘bird, some even with jaunty little arrows. 

“Pew pew gun” - next to the magnetic grapple housing

“Redneck BBQ” next to the reverse thrusters

“Heavy butt” The cheek of it, an extra large arrow pointing to Two’s rear

“Tummy pocket” with a smiling face, on the side of the POD.

“Flappy bit” on the pod hatch

“Spindly chicken legs” Oh now it was getting personal, they were very sturdy landing struts, chicken legs indeed.

“Make go whoosh box” for the main engines, a little simplistic.

“Thunderbird 4’s Royal Chariot” was sketched across the top, well that made it clear who was to blame for the inscriptions. 

Virgil took a moment to update his own notes, and check that the graffiti hadn’t corrupted any of his previous annotations. Then he slipped the dry wipe marker into his pocket and, with a less than friendly grin on his face, stalked out of the workroom. 

When Gordon went down to the hangars later that day, to drag Virgil off for food, he found instead a new friend. His little yellow sub suddenly had a lot more personality. Two large cartoon eyes, complete with long lashes had been sketched out on the front windows. Below a pouty little smile completed the look . Oh touché dear brother, well played.


End file.
